


immunity

by childofthenight2035



Series: Put Your Glasses On [13]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, music producer!Jaebeom, preschool teacher!Jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthenight2035/pseuds/childofthenight2035
Summary: Jinyoung is rudely reminded that society isn't wholly good yet. At least he has Jaebeom.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: Put Your Glasses On [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685593
Comments: 15
Kudos: 165





	immunity

Jinyoung was uncomfortable. 

It definitely wasn’t because of Ye-eun’s horrid mood that day and his gentle concern during break in the staff room, that was thrown back in his face with a hiss of “I’m on my period, leave me alone!” that made him retreat quickly. It wasn’t that at all. She calmed down pretty fast after getting some food and medicine into her, and Jinyoung dashed over to the grocery store a couple blocks down and bought some chocolate for her. 

It wasn’t the stickiness of his shirt sleeve where Seungmin spilled his chocolate milk on him and promptly burst into tears. He knows it would be a task to wash out, but he’s accepted that this would stain. Artists can walk around with paint all over their clothes and they’re called _cool_ , but when he walks around with proof of his profession, he’s _nasty_ and _repulsive_.

It wasn’t even his anxiety about his exam in a couple of weeks. That’s been reduced to a simmering prickle in the back of his mind. It doesn’t bother him until he remembers about it.

And it wasn’t because of the heat that had been tingling under his skin and in his belly since he left Jaebeom’s apartment in the morning, though that was also a contributing factor. Jaebeom was an asshole and the bastard knew he had work but still woke him up like that. He’s not going to think about it, because thinking about it will cause some unwanted biological reactions in him and make his pants tight and that’s not really going to help the comments he gets about being repulsive.

_Just an hour longer, _he tells himself, _just until the kids are gone_.__

____

“Have a nice evening, Mrs. Lee,” he tells a mother and he gets a disgusted look in return. She nearly snatches her son’s backpack away from him and ushers the kid out the door. Jinyoung stays there, confused. Why did she look at him like that? Did he do something? Does his breath smell? He discreetly checks if he stinks. 

____

__He glances back to where Ye-eun puts the crayons back onto the shelves, a hand on her back and wincing. She’s a bigger priority to him than whether or not he smells bad._ _

____

__“Go sit down or go home,” he says, pushing her gently aside. “I can manage the rest.” She’s seems too exhausted to do anything else but give him a hug and makes her way to the staff room to get her bag. For the next ten minutes, Jinyoung keeps the corner of his eye on the kids playing on the rug and wishes their parents could just get there and take them away._ _

____

__The door opens, bell chiming and he’s startled to see Ye-eun coming back in accompanied by Dohyun’s and Yugyeom’s mothers. Yugyeom’s mother looks mildly disturbed._ _

____

__He greets them warmly and calls for the kids, but Dohyun’s mother gives him a cold look before wordlessly tugging her child out with her. Yugyeom clings to his mother, but at her request to keep playing for five more minutes, he goes back to the rug._ _

____

__Mrs. Kim and Ye-eun exchange a glance and Jinyoung’s stomach plummets._ _

____

__Something’s wrong. And he figures he’s about to find out._ _

____

__“Is there somewhere we could talk without the kids overhearing, Jinyoung?” she asks, a sad smile on her face. Ye-eun follows them as he leads her to the staff room, but she stands in the doorway, looking at the kids should a parent walk in and find them unsupervised._ _

____

__“Is something wrong?” is the first thing he asks._ _

____

__She sighs and reaches for his hand. “Jinyoung, as a parent of one of the children that attend this establishment, I am very sorry.” His heart sinks further. “But unfortunately, I can’t change the mindset of people.” She draws in a deep breath. “Perhaps this is just a rumour, but is it true that you have a boyfriend?”_ _

____

__His heart skips a beat, terrified. “Yes.”_ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

__Her face hardens and he’s still confused. “Jinyoung, Dohyun’s mother spoke to me outside before we came in, and it seems several children went home and told their parents that you have a boyfriend. I wish people weren’t so narrow-minded, but there’s some unrest among some of the parents because of that. They’re asking why their children are being subject to such immoral ideas.”_ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

__He exhales, shaky and anxious. He can feel Ye-eun’s hand on his shoulder._ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

__“I’m not here to tell you that you shouldn’t talk about that to the children, Jinyoung.” She squeezes his hand. “Personally, my husband and I will speak up for you if it comes to that, and most parents will do the same. I certainly hope it doesn’t escalate, but I thought you should know.”_ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

__He nods, still speechless. He’s grateful to Yugyeom’s mother, who’s defending him without knowing that her brother is his boyfriend. He hopes she would have done the same even if Jaebeom wasn’t interested in men. Maybe. He’s certainly heard enough crap to last him a lifetime, even from his own family._ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

__“Thank you,” he croaks out, still trembling a little. He should be immune to this, he thinks. He should be used to all the judgmental stares and whispers behind backs. He isn’t. He’s not blatantly gay, and he hasn’t been in a relationship in years, so he’s not used to strangers commenting about him like this._ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

__Yugyeom’s mother hesitates before reaching out to hug him tight. “You remind me a lot of my little brother,” she murmurs into his shoulder, patting his back. “He was so scared of the world when he was younger. I’m glad he isn’t anymore.”_ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

__Jinyoung only wraps his arms carefully around her in response._ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

__-_ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

“You’re kidding, right?” Jaebeom growls, throwing a spoon into the sink. Jinyoung thinks Jaebeom spends half his life in his studio and the rest in his kitchen. “They’re saying _what_ about you? What the hell is it their business if you’re gay or not?” 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

__Jinyoung watches as he stomps around, amused. “That’s what people do, hyung. Forgot?”_ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

__Jaebeom rolls his eyes. “Yeah, well, no one’s allowed to say that about you. Give me the list of names and I’ll cement their cars.”_ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

__He laughs. “Please don’t. I don’t want you to go to jail.” Jaebeom winks at him from under his long locks and he feels the remnants of the morning stir in his abdomen. “Besides, isn’t there something you owe me before you get arrested?”_ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

__His boyfriend glances over at him, puzzled. “Owe you?”_ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

Jinyoung nods, propping his chin on his palm, elbow on the dining table. “Hm. What was it you said in the morning? _I can do anything if you tell me ‘good boy’?_ Well, I’m telling you good boy. I’ve been walking around all day with a semi and if you don’t do anything about it in the next two minutes, I’m walking out the door and I won’t come back.” 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

Jaebeom’s jaw drops and so does the plate in his hands. He absently turns away from the sink, wiping his hands on the hem of his shirt. “You’re serious? I mean—” 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

__“Hyung,” he interrupts, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. “Fuck me already, I swear to god—”_ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

__A deep rumble rips out of Jaebeom’s throat and he slaps Jinyoung’s hands away. “You don’t have to study today?”_ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

Jinyoung stands up, pursing his lips disappointedly. “ _Fine_ , if that’s what you want me to do, then—!” 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

Jaebeom grabs his wrist and slams him against the wall. “Say ‘please’ and I’ll fuck you right here.” 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

__“Don’t, then,” he replies snarkily, hips canting upwards already, not wanting to let on how much he liked being pinned._ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

__Jaebeom crushes his lips against his, hard, unrelenting. He’s gasping for air when they part and he keens when his boyfriend rolls his growing erection against his._ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

“Hyung,” he pants, “take me to bed. _Please._ ” 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

**Author's Note:**

> so...um. jjp finally succumbs to sexual tension and jinyoung is being blacklisted, dont you just hate some people


End file.
